User talk:Tpffan5196
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Forum:Where's this image from? page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 01:23, December 5, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' There's a guy on Yt worse then both those guys. I forget the name, but he did this "Lets watch" of P&F and he...didn't ilike it. Half the time he just reapts "Candace iz stuuuuuupiddd" over and over. He's very annyoing. I saw that rant. It was horrible. All he was like was "Candace is so stupid and annoying." "Doof has a screw loose in his head" He DARED to make fun of Isabella's catch phrase. His name is ShadowBlazeX8 by the way. Another youtube user named Cyberwolf087 made a rant about him and the P&F rant and how much it failed. Rival P&I4EVAH Is My Rival Because I don't know I think she or he block me for 4 weeks in the Fanon Wiki.Michelpacheo1 12:38, December 19, 2010 (UTC)Pacheo1 Did you make those "busting" stories about Candace/Mindy/Clarsa on the fanon? Maybe P&I4EVAH hated those stories. I don't blame her. Those stories weren't that great. Tpffan5196 01:47, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Tell you who Clarsa is.Maybe your right.P&I hate my busting blogs.Im thinking of another 1.My Teacher says im not good at grammar.Michelpacheo1 is out ...........Peace! 18:57, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to know... are you a guy or a girl? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 05:35, December 26, 2010 (UTC)